Tomber dans un pays des merveilles de péril - tombent à travers
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: Traduction française de Durchbruch / Falling Through. Recherchez un sommaire complet intérieur


Il a été de nombreuses années depuis qu'Alice a battu le Jabberwocky, mais malheureusement pour elle, Wonderland attire des gens de même sang. Lorsque sa neveu, Alex, tombe dans la sous-terrain, peut-elle le trouver avant sa sœur commence à remarquer son absence? Que faire si il, ou même elle, trouve quelqu'un la peine de rester au pays des merveilles pour ... Fripon / OC avec une légère Alice / Reine Blanc! PRINCIPAUX SLASH ATTENTION!

* * *

><p>Alex se mit à rire comme il a couru à travers le jardin , sa mère en souriant tendrement à lui comme elle leva les yeux et retourna à sa livre . Ils a 6 et - dix ans , il est resté comme enfantine et douce comme son tante . Il a même remis en question les lois de la société comme Alice l'a fait! Margaret soupira . Elle se reprochait extérieur tristement féminin de son fils . Son père n'avait pas été dans la vie d' Alex depuis de nombreuses années et serait probablement jamais . Elle se souvenait encore quand elle avait découvert sur ses affaires NOMBREUX ...<p>

_" Margaret ... " Alice dit qu'elle observait sa sœur sourire et hum , serrant sa poing avec colère . Ce n'était pas juste , sa sœur étant si heureux quand tout était un mensonge . " Margaret , j'ai quelque chose que je dois vous dire . " Elle a dit en serrant les dents et sa sœur lui sourit ._

_" Oh , ine peut -il attendre Alice chérie? J'ai besoin de mes vitamines . L'enfant est un coup de pied de plus en plus chaque jour ! " Elle rit gaiement . " Oh , comment Lowell sera si heureux quand je lui dis ce que j'ai décidé de nommer notre fille ! "_

_Alice ne pouvait pas prendre plus longtemps après que , incapable de garder à l'intérieur plus longtemps. Comment ose-t -il détruire son bonheur avec ses mensonges! Comment ose-t -il blessé sa sœur ainsi, avec à son même le savoir ! Il était petit et cruel , et elle finirait maintenant! C'est alors qu'elle a crié les mots fatidiques , faisant d'elle une mauvaise gel sœur , palissade et regarder Alice dans l'incrédulité . C'est alors qu'elle a changé la vie de Margaret toujours, le plateau de tomber de ses doigts avec un accident ._

Margaret avait quitté Lowell peu de temps après . Découvrir qu'il avait eu plus d'une affaire ... Il avait ruiné leur mariage . Et il faut bien avoir! Elle était contente Alice lui avait dit , malgré le fait qu'il l'avait tuée ... Oh, bien sûr , elle croyait que sa petite sœur . Après tout, pourquoi devrait -elle pas ? Alice était beaucoup de choses , beaucoup de choses scandaleuses , mais un menteur qu'elle n'était pas .

Pourtant, Alice se sentait mal , comme si elle avait été la raison pour laquelle ils avaient déchirées et obtenu le divorce. Ainsi, elle avait obtenu près de Alex (nommé d'après son assez amusante ) à faire pour elle . En conséquence , il était plus proche de Alice que la plupart des gens et certains peuvent ne pas avoir pensé que la meilleure idée, mais Margaret trouvé attachant.

Parlant d'Alex , Margaret soupira et leva les yeux de son livre , vaincre ces pensées déprimantes à la recherche de son fils ... Mais il était nulle part pour être vu . Avec un froncement de sourcils , elle se leva et ferma son livre , regarder dans la direction qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois son fils de ruissellement à . " Alex ?" elle a appelé mais il n'a pas été répondu. " Alex ? ! Oh honnêtement, " murmura-t- elle . « Où pourrions- ce garçon a appris à ? "

* * *

><p>A ce moment précis , a déclaré adolescent tombait dans un trou noir . C'était bruns et des noirs et il y avait des tables avec thé et crumpets apparemment juste flottant dans les airs . Il regardait autour de confusion terrible et de peur , espérant contre tout espoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve et il se réveillait tôt .<p>

La blonde a atterri avec un bruit douloureux sur le plafond à carreaux et lustre sur le sol, regardant autour de grands yeux bleus . " Plus curieux ... " murmura-t- il remarqué ses cheveux flottant à la hausse . Presque immédiatement , il est tombé à nouveau , cette fois entailler son menton sur le sol et laissant échapper un faible bruit de la douleur comme il grimaça avant d'essayer de se pousser sur le plancher . Comme il regarda autour de lui , il a vu de nombreuses portes et un trou dans le sol d'où il était tombé à travers. Malheureusement , il semblait être arraisonné arrêt de l'autre côté , déroutant le jeune adolescent un peu. Il déglutit , réalisant maintenant que la seule façon de sortir est maintenant perdu . " Et maintenant? " il murmura , mais seul le silence lui répondit ...

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : Du du Dun ! Eh bien, qu'as- tu en penses? J'ai pensé qu'il a fini par très bien pour être honnête . De toute façon, Alex ressemble beaucoup à Alice , les yeux plus gros et plus bleus et les cheveux blonds courts qu'il avait attaché en une queue de cheval , maintenant disparu de toute évidence , mais il est à peu près similaire à elle. Toute hoo ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vais essayer de mettre à jour autant que je peux! Notation de la traduction, je ne parle pas très bien l'francais  du tout! Si un traducteur (qui sait français / allemand et en anglais) veut aider, ce serait apprécié!


End file.
